It may be challenging to achieve doping accuracy in semiconductor technology. Doping inaccuracies or instability in doping regions may lead to deviations in electrical performance between semiconductor dies from different semiconductor wafers, and even between semiconductor dies from the same semiconductor wafer. For example, deviations or variations in the electrical characteristics (e.g. blocking capability) of semiconductor devices may exist between semiconductor devices on the same semiconductor wafer, for example.